


I don't want to hurt you.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [18]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Episode 9, Post-injury, Quote drabble, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He found Cherry exactly where he said he’d be, lounging on the couch, watching some French drama. The coffee table was still littered with boxes from the lunch Joe had brought him and the bottle of wine he’d opened earlier was on its side. Empty. Oh, if only his fancy pants clients could see him now. Sakurayashiki Kaoru: The Ultimate Slob.A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	I don't want to hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I know it's been a couple of days, but I took a little break and then worked on something else for an evening, but I'm back!  
> This is another request from an anon on tumblr~ Matcha Blossom #15 "I don't want to hurt you." They asked for hurt/comfort, but this is mostly just the comfort after the hurt in Episode 9.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic Foxy~ Thank you!  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe sighed and cracked his neck as he finished locking up for the night. The trash had been put out, the prep was done for the following day, and he had a very special to-go order he needed to bring upstairs.

It had been several days since Cherry had conked out on his bartop. After which, Joe had brought him upstairs, deciding it would be for the best if Cherry stayed with him. Just until he was back on his feet.

Cherry had argued with him the following morning. But eventually agreed. It wasn’t like he had any meetings or deadlines coming up, so he could afford to take the time off and heal. And Joe was more than happy to help him with anything he might need.

However...Cherry was not the best house guest. 

“Kaoru!” Joe called as he opened the door to his apartment. “Dinner!” he tried when he received no response. 

“On the couch,” Cherry finally answered. Joe shook his head and removed his shoes before walking the rest of the way inside and shutting the door behind him. 

He found Cherry exactly where he said he’d be, lounging on the couch, watching some French drama. The coffee table was still littered with boxes from the lunch Joe had brought him and the bottle of wine he’d opened earlier was on its side. Empty. Oh, if only his fancy pants clients could see him now. Sakurayashiki Kaoru: The Ultimate Slob.

“Did you finish closing?” Cherry asked, his gaze still on the television. The images on the screen reflected off of his glasses.

“Just did. Yeah,” Joe replied, pushing the empty containers out of the way to make room for Cherry’s dinner. He really needed to tidy up. “I saved the last order of the special for you,” Joe said as he began picking up the trash and bringing it to the kitchen garbage. “I had to deny one of my regulars.”

Cherry snorted and finally looked at Joe properly. “Is that so?” 

“Mhm,” Joe answered, placing his hands on the back of the couch and leaning down to kiss the top of Cherry’s head. “Ugh,” he groaned. “All right. That’s it, Stinky. You’re getting a bath tonight.” 

And Cherry, who’d already leaned forward and opened his to-go box, turned to glare up at him. “I don’t stink.” He frowned.

“You haven’t bathed in five days,” Joe returned, standing up to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest. “And those little sponge baths don’t count,” he threw in before Cherry could argue. He received a groan in response. “C’mon, Kaoru. I’ll even wash your back.” 

There was a brief pause. “Ugh, fine,” Cherry surrendered with a sigh. Then he grew serious. “But after dinner. And you have to wash my hair.” He held up his bandaged wrist. “And rewrap everything after.” 

Joe grinned. “Yessir.” 

Once Cherry finished eating, Joe cleared it away and helped him to his feet. He was hobbling around a bit better now. In fact, he’d be back to skating shape in a week or so, according to Carla’s calculations -- If he continued resting properly and icing his sprain.

“I can’t believe this,” Cherry complained as Joe escorted him down the hallway to the bathroom. “It’s been days and I still feel like I was hit by a truck.” 

Joe chuckled. “We’re not as young as we were back then,” he supplied. “We can’t bounce back like we used to.” 

“Not as young…” Cherry echoed with a glare. “I know you’re not implying that I’m old.” 

“Not old,” Joe answered. “Just aged to perfection,” he teased. “Besides, it’s not just you. I’m only three months younger.” 

“And yet you look so much older,” Cherry noted. 

“Says the man who dresses like it’s the Edo Period,” Joe scoffed as he helped Cherry over the threshold.

“This coming from the man who has a closet full of bad Dad Shirts,” Cherry shot back.

The next insult was on the tip of his tongue, when Joe thought better of it. “Let’s just get you clean,” he paused, “Stinky.” 

Joe had gotten pretty used to getting Cherry in and out of his clothes over the past few days -- despite protests from someone who could apparently ‘handle it on his own’ -- and he’d even figured out how to wrap Cherry’s wounds properly. A big step up from putting plasters on each other’s knees when they were kids.

“I’m going to fill the tub,” Joe said, leaving Cherry seated on the stool by the shower. 

“You don’t have to narrate every single thing,” Cherry replied, lifting his good arm to rub at the other. “It’s freezing in here.” 

“You’ll be in the bath soon enough, you big baby.” Joe shook his head and turned on the tap. Once it was warm enough, he plugged the drain and turned his attention back on Cherry. “All right--” 

“Don’t announce it.” Cherry let his eyes slip closed. “Just do it.” 

Joe took a deep breath and grabbed the shower head. “Hold this.” He thrust it into Cherry’s good hand and then went about lathering up a washcloth. He was careful as he ran the cloth up and down Cherry’s back, just as he’d been over the last few days.

“You don’t have to be so cautious,” Cherry said. “It doesn’t really hurt anymore.” 

There was a nasty bruise that spread between his shoulders. Of course, his back had taken the brunt of the fall. Joe knew from experience that bruises tended to look worse as they got better. But even so…

“Yeah?” he asked, moving to soap Cherry’s arms. Then he took the showerhead and turned it on, washing the suds away. “You good to get the rest? Or do you need help?” 

“I’m perfectly capable,” Cherry answered, snatching the washcloth from Joe’s hand and lathering up his chest. Then he paused. “Thank you.” It was quiet, but Joe heard it. Still, he wouldn’t embarrass him by saying something as thoughtless as, ‘You’re welcome.’

Once Cherry was clean, Joe helped him into the bath and then turned off of the faucet. Cherry sighed, sliding down and resting his head on the tub’s rim. “And you wanted to put this off,” Joe said, watching as Cherry’s relaxed expression changed into a glare directed up at him.

“I was comfortable on the couch,” he said simply. “And now I’m comfortable here.” 

Joe hummed. “And when I try to move you to somewhere else comfortable, are you going to complain then?” 

Cherry closed his eyes again. “I’m not sure. I’ll decide later.” He shrugged.

“Well, let me know when you’ve come to a decision,” Joe said, standing back up and heading toward the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cherry asked, cracking one eye open. “You promised you’d wash my hair.”

Joe swallowed. If he was honest, he was a bit concerned about that. Cherry had hurt his head. And even though Carla had informed him that a suitable amount of time had passed and it was safe to wash. Joe was still worried. 

“Wouldn’t you rather wash it yourself?” he asked.

Cherry sighed and held up his good hand, wiggling his fingers. “It’s a bit difficult, given  _ my condition _ .” He said it the way Joe had been saying over the past five days. ‘Should you be doing that in your condition?’ ‘Why would you think to get up and walk around in your condition?’ And so on.

Joe wanted to eat those words. It wasn’t his fault he was the mother hen of their little group. Someone had to be. 

“All right,” he said finally. 

“I don’t know what you’re so nervous about,” Cherry said. “You’ve changed my bandages for me.” 

Joe scoffed. “I’m not nervous,” he replied, making quick work of removing the old bandage. It came away clean. That was a good sign. 

“Then why are your hands shaking?” Cherry asked. Joe stilled. Were they? And Cherry took the opportunity to move slightly in the tub, the water sloshing as he turned to face him. “What’s the matter?” he asked. “I know it’s been a few days, but my hair isn’t completely--”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Joe admitted, cutting him off. And it was true.

Cherry raised his eyebrows. “You?” He blinked. “I know I’ve called you a clumsy oaf in the past--”

“Earlier today,” Joe corrected.

“--but you’ve been more of a gentle giant lately,” he said. “Too gentle, sometimes,” he added with a smirk. “So, there’s no reason to worry.” Cherry faced away again, situating himself so he could rest his neck on the rim of the tub. He closed his eyes. “I trust you.”

Joe found the corners of his lips curving up in a fond smile. His Kaoru was something else. 

So, he reached for the showerhead and shampoo and carefully rinsed Cherry’s hair. “Wow, Kaoru,” he faked a gasp.

“What?” 

“I think you’ve got a family of raccoons living in here.” He only laughed harder when Cherry tried to splash him. In hindsight, maybe he should have changed out of his work clothes instead of just rolling up his sleeves. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” He gently ran his fingers through the damp strands. “Does it hurt anywhere?” 

Cherry shook his head. “Just a little sore and kind of itchy on the back.” 

Joe hummed again and got to work. It was a bit of a mess, but didn’t let Cherry know. And, honestly, he was glad he was doing this for him. It wouldn’t have been easy -- what with _his_ _condition_ and all -- And once the water ran clear again, Joe grabbed the bottle of shampoo. 

“That smells nice,” Cherry said as Joe worked it up into a lather. “That’s not the one you use.” 

“Are you saying my shampoo doesn’t smell nice?” Joe replied, rubbing soothing circles into Cherry’s scalp. 

“Yes,” he answered and Joe had a sudden urge to spray him right in the face. But Cherry’s eyes were still closed and he looked so relaxed. So peaceful. Joe couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“If you must know,” Joe said, washing off his hands and moving to rinse Cherry’s hair. “I went out and bought this for you. Since you’ve been living on my couch for a week.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Cherry retorted. And then, a beat later, he smiled. “Who helped you pick it out?”

Joe pursed his lips, the urge to change the angle of the showerhead’s spray rising before he tamped it back down. “The lady who runs the store,” he said. “I told her my girlfriend moved in and that she has very fine, temperamental hair.” He snickered.

Cherry finally opened his eyes again, shooting Joe a glare. “My hair is not temperamental.” 

Joe snorted. “That’s your only objection?” He shook his head. “Okay, all done.” 

“You’re not going to condition it?” Cherry asked, craning his neck. 

“No?” Joe replied. He picked up the bottle again. “It says it’s two-in-one.” 

Cherry groaned and slid further down into the water. 

“What?” Joe furrowed his brow. 

“Nothing,” Cherry answered. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to soak for a while.” 

Joe regarded him for a moment before standing up. “All right. I’m gonna get changed.” He paused in the doorway. “Don’t fall asleep in there.”

“No promises.” 

“Kaoru!” He ran a hand down his face and hurried to his bedroom. If he got dressed quickly enough, he could stop his idiot childhood friend from accidentally drowning himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I could write about the two of them bickering while being domestic as hell forever~  
> Also, Joe says that Cherry has been living on his couch, but we all know that he lets him sleep in the bed.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
